Just a little push
by Alexandrian King
Summary: Asuramaru is sick of watching Yuu hurt himself emotionally because he can't just admit his feelings , so he has come to the conclusion that they just need a little push in the right direction. Besides it's boring not having anything to do between fights so why not have some fun. AK (Mika x Yuu) (suggestive themes later that may change to M rating)


~AK- sooooooooo this is a thing, it is probably going to be fun to write so I'm going to. if you like this I will have another one with Yuu and Yoichi ;). There may be a tad (okay maybe more than a tad but that comes later) bit of smut so don't read if you don't like. also quick side note this is set in a world where Mika joined the JIDA and was allowed to fight as a part of the Shinoa squad on express orders. Enjoy.

"

"Shinoa it's been three days, you need to get over the fact that Guren rejected you, you know he is too old for you and also your commanding officer so just move on already" said Mitsuba who has been on edge since she found out Shinoa liked Guren.

"you don't understand Mitsu, I'm hopeless, no guy wants to be with me and I can't cook, I can't even talk to them about my feelings, I can't get close to them without seeming clingy. I wish I was more confident like you Mitsu" said Shinoa still crying as she lied in her bed not wanting to do anything.

"why would you want to be like me?" asked Mitsu surprised and slightly confused.

"you have everything going for you, you're smart, pretty, you have a great sense of humor, you aren't afraid to speak your mind clearly instead of hiding everything behind a facade like me. your just amazing. If you liked someone I'm sure you would tell them, heck, I'm sure you could walk up and kiss them and they would be yours." said Shinoa as she continued to sulk.

"There is someone that i have liked for a while now, do you really think they would want to be with me." said Mitsu looking conflicted.

"I'm sure no matter who it is they would want to be with you, they would be lucky to have you" said Shinoa wiping the tears from her yes as she sat up. "Things may not have worked out for me and my crush but you have a chan-" she tried to continue but found soft lips against hers. Not wanting to pull back she closed her eyes and leaned in, wanting to get as close as possible.

"Mitsu, I-I" she stuttered

"Wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have if you want me to go then I can" said Mitsu getting up quickly.

"But why would I want you to go if I liked it" said Shinoa with a little bit of the usual spark of enthusiasm back in her voice.

Just as they leaned in for another kiss Yoichi opened the door to their room as he brought ice cream to cheer Shinoa up. "Hey guys I br- oh is this a bad time" he said scratching his cheek nervously.

Both girls separated quickly as they tried to tell Yoichi that Mitsu was just trying to find they eyelash that was stuck in Shinoa's eye.

to which he replied "usually that doesn't leave lipstick marks" he said eyeing the uneven pink blotches left on Shinoa's lips. "Anyway, you can fill me in later. Would you like some ice cream" he asked Shinoa.

"

Recounted Mitsu as she described how she and Shinoa became a thing to Yuu and Mika at the training grounds a few days after their initial encounter, since Yuu walked in on them having one of their make out sessions.

Yuu didn't really know what to the say to any of that, so he looked to the side with a slight blush and mumbled ok. Mika however was used to unorthodox relationships since they happened all the time between vampire nobles, kept life interesting.

what he was more concerned about was Yoichi's reaction. "Usually Yoichi would be much more embarrassed than what you described if he walked in on you too 'making out' as you called it." he thought allowed. to which Yuu and Shinoa agreed with a little thought.

"I kinda told him I liked you a while before that" said Mitsu who now seemed to turn a deeper shade of pink and turned away slightly. "Aw how adorable" Shinoa said with a devilish smirk as she pounced on Mitsu's back hugging her and burying her face into Mitsu's neck.

"How long have I been your crush" she said in a teasing manner as she latched on the best she could, to which Mitsu just glared at Mika for causing this. 'I will get you' is what she mouthed before trying to pry Shinoa off of her with excuses about needing to train as a team.

"Don't worry Mitsu we can train when Yoichi and Kimi Get here" said Mika with a way-to-innocent-be-innocent smile. followed by Kimizuki yelling at him for calling him that. Yuu stood to the side watching the girls fight glad it wasn't him when a voice from his sword began to speak to him.

'I bet you wish Mika would hold you like they do each other, maybe a kiss or two as well maybe he would even enjoy your biting fetish.' said Asuramaru to which a tick mark formed on Yuu's head. -go away Ashu-chan- thought Yuu, using the nickname Asuramaru hated to try and get him to be quiet but it really didn't help. 'Hey no need to get mad, all I'm saying is that dream you had yesterday where you and Mika where he got down on his knees and began to bite the- "shut up Asuramaru" Yuu mentally screamed at his resident demon before he went any farther.

-no need to get snappy, your body seemed to REALLY enjoy that dream- said Asuramaru-oh and look out behind you- he warned, knowing it would be too late.

Yuu turned slightly only for Mika to grab him and pick him up bridal style as they went to their sparring area. "Wha- MIKA PUT ME DOWN" screamed Yuu as he turned really red. "Oh your responsive now, we were trying to talk to you when Yoichi and Kimi but you just seemed to be getting really red and warm while staring into space, we thought you might have be feeling sick, so I was going to put you in the shade while Yoichi gets you some water." he said nonchalantly.

"I'm fine now so you can put me down" Yuu said as he tried to hide his head in embarrassment which only served to bring him closer to Mika's chest. "It's fine, besides it's fun seeing you act all embarrassed by this. Shinoa was right" Mika said with a teasing smile to the ever more embarrassed Yuu as he was finally set down.

Yuu was about to respond when he realized this was Shinoa's doing "SHINOA, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS" he screamed as he glared at Shinoa who was sitting atop the back of a squirming Mitsu with her trademark grin.

"ready for sparring practice Yuu" said Mika as he tried to get Yuu to return his attention to training. "yeah, Let's do this" he said glad to have something else to focus on, even if his cheeks still burned with embarrassment, he wouldn't lose or tie with Mika again this time he would win no matter what the cost.

"here I come" he warned while charging at Mika. Both seemed nearly even though neither has accessed the powers they each had. Yuu however was starting get annoyed, he felt Mika was going easy even when he himself was going all out.

"stop holding back Mika" he said when they came in and locked swords again.

"Make me" Mika shot back, knowing just how to annoy Yuu so that his judgment is clouded enough for an easy victory.

"help me Asuramaru" Yuu called as his speed increased and he began to push Mika back, until Mika in turn enhanced his own movements by calling upon his swords power.

Neither could get the upper hand on the other. Bothe reached the same conclusion however as they both began to think of ways to through the other off of their A game. -Do you know how I could get the upper hand Asuramaru- Yuu asked mentally before getting thrown off himself by the suggestion. 'if you kiss him when he comes in close next he will be paralyzed with shock' Asuramaru said calmly trying to seem sincere and less devious, which wasn't really working for him very well.

As Yuu got distracted by the suggestion, Mika quickly swatted Yuu's sword from his hand and pushed himself on top of you, straddling him so that he was pinned. "Give up?" Mika asked with a smile.

'Fine I'll do it since you can't' Asuramaru said quickly before taking control. on the outside Mika didn't notice the change until to late as Yuu's distant shocked gaze changed to a sly smirk.

His right hand shot up grabbing Mika's collar which caught him off guard before pulling him close for a kiss. It was a small quick one, but it had the intended effect as Asuramaru was then able to roll and pin Mika in a similar fashion to before. Mika's eyes still agape from shock proved the method effective as a means of disarming him. Asuramaru then leaned in starting a deeper kiss before returning control to Yuu who had no clue what was happening until he opened his eyes and saw Mika below him.

pulling back quickly Yuu looked horrified at what his demon did with his body. the silence lingered for a few moments before Mika spoke. "Well played Yuu, you used your demon to give you the speed to disorient me with that first kiss, and I assume the second was so Asuramaru could transfer control back" said Mika, not grasping that Yuu had actually really wanted the kiss, he just assumed it was meant as a means to end the fight in a victory for him. "Though a bit unorthodox I'm glad you are learning to use your talent for unpredictability on the battlefield. I also take it that it was Asuramaru idea by the shock on your own face" continued Mika as he rationalized the situation trying to analyze his loss so as to not be caught off guard in a real battle.

"Yeah right" Yuu said as he still processed what happened. he knew three things. one he would never hear the end of this as he noticed Shinoa watching this unfold as well as Yoichi turning a bright pink while carrying a glass of water and an ice pack, Kimizuki and Mitsu were to busy sparing themselves to care notice, which Yuu thanked god for. two He was really glad Mika wasn't offended by the dirty tactic and was instead rationalizing it so he didn't have to. and three Asuramaru was going to have a slow and painful death. To that last one Asuramaru broke out with the laugh he was holding in unable to contain his joy at Yuu's expense. -worth it, so very worth it- he chimed between fits of laughter like non-before in his demon form.

that was the first time Asuramaru physically got involved in Yuu's love life, and from there things didn't get much better for Yuu, It would seem that Asuramaru was completely enthralled with the idea of having his hosts love life as a form of entertainment like no other. soon after he became more active causing many more awkward situations to happen between Yuu and Mika. However this happens later.

AK- I'm sure all of you will have as much fun reading as I did writing, the smut will come in a later chapter. I think I will shoot for around 6 chapters for this one. I hope Indigo has fun editing this since I know how much she loves these little fun stories. I hope to have the next chapter soon.


End file.
